


Changes

by TrinityVail



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 17:22:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5172734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrinityVail/pseuds/TrinityVail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aleon is the niece of Vince McMahon isn't all it's cracked up to be. My life has been spent trying to be more like them and my mom, thin and beautiful. Forced to work for her uncle and constantly being forced not to be herself may cost her the one thing she wants most, excepted as she is. Adam (Edge) is just starting at the WWF and is instantly drawn to Aleon when she isn't afraid to speak her mind to the one man that could fire her. Can she come out of her shell and go for what she wants or will the years of being forced to hide come between her and true happiness?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Changes (WWE- Edge Fanfic)

\---------- I own no rights to the World Wrestling Entertainment Superstars ---------

I remember the first time I was allowed back stage. Not just back stage but unsupervised. My Uncle Vince runs the WWF (or now the WWE) and he was a stickler for using manors and showing respect. I stood out amongst all the tall people with muscles and perfect bodies. I was the shortest in my family at five foot five and chubby. Uncle Vince calls me his China Doll because my skin was so pale. It was the one thing they didn’t complain about. I could be the richest person in the world if I got a penny for every time my family implied I needed to lose weight.

Mom sent me to live with him and his family in hopes that being around all the beautiful people would do me some good. In my opinion she was too embarrassed to claim me as her daughter. She is an actress and one of paparazzi took a picture of us together and she came unglued. “Now look what you’ve done. I’ve told you they will use everything in my life against me and it will cost me jobs.” They didn’t even mention me as her daughter because she has kept me a secret since I started to gain weight. I’ve never been one to eat unhealthy and I love to exercise but nothing changes. But it didn’t matter what I said my family was all about looks and mine was not accepted. My doctor put me on a new medicine that has made great progress with patients like me. 

I was on my way to a meeting for new hires. Uncle Vince runs the meeting himself to get a feel for each person. As a secretary I had to take notes and get their medical and personal information. Yes I said secretary, not by choice but it’s easier to pretend I had a real job than what I longed to do. I write stories and graphic novels and I make decant money doing it. Not that any of them would care. I stood outside the door once again trying to convince myself to go in. Nothing like people snickering at you because you don’t belong.

I took my seat in the back of the room so I could work on some ideas. The WWE has been losing money for a while now because of its inability to change with the times. Adapting to change has never been my uncle’s strong suit. Everything is always being reused and has become predictable. He didn’t utilize what he had available or change with the times no matter what people say and my ideas could broaden his fan base ten fold.

“So what we have planned is you two will be enemies with the Hardy Boyz.” He was pointing at the two guys with long blond hair. Vince stood leaning against a table in his suit looking as intimidating as ever. Only if they knew how big of a softy he really was. “You Miss Dumas will work with the Hardy Boyz until I can come up with a storyline. David you’re going to be a standalone for now.” 

I laughed louder than I thought because everyone was looking at me. “Sorry.” I couldn’t hide that I was still laughing.

“Is something funny?” Vince used his unhappy voice.

“You never listen to what I say so please continue.” Everyone in the room looked shocked even the few old timers in the room. Just because they were too afraid to speak to him like that doesn’t mean I am. Our family has always been outspoken when we have an opinion.

“Aleon you know better than to speak to me like this.”

“Look you guys are forcing me to work here. You put me into a low level secretary job where few will see me and be able to place the two of us as being related.” I stood up. “When are you going to respect my true calling? Your writers keep replaying the same shit.” He was going to say something but I kept going. “Do you even research what is popular? I’m shocked you even hired the five of them. David will blend well with the usual boring plots but those five no way.” 

He has his face scrunched and the vain above his left eye was throbbing. “So enlighten us. Prove you should be doing something else.” As usual he mocked natural god given abilities.

I grabbed my blue binder with the ideas that would work with this group. “First this is no longer the era of the athlete. No offence to you guys but the age of the geek and freaks is upon us.” I shoved the binder into Vince’s chest. “Have you heard of the company White Wolf?” I wasn’t surprised when they all shook their heads no.

“What does that company have to do with us?” Miss Dumas asked.

“They are the top roleplaying company out there right now. Their World of Darkness series could play into what you have sitting before you. Use the Undertaker to your advantage. You have already laid the ground work now push forward.” 

I leaned on the table next to Vince. “David has the right look to pull off page twenty-three. Vampires are the hot thing right now. The blond guys also fit the bill. Add some leather and contacts making page thirty a shoe in. Have them work for the Undertaker.”

“People don’t want to see vampires they want athletes.”

“And when you guys started this business no one wanted to see two sweaty guys getting close and personal. Now look at the empire you run. You guys took a chance then why not now?”

“Honey I love you but you need to get your head out of the clouds. Maybe then you can start to fix other issues in your life.”

Hell no, he did not just go there in front of a bunch of strangers. I grabbed my binder and stormed to the back of the room grabbing my book bag. “You’re as bad as she is. My desire to be a writer has nothing to do with my weight. Neither did today but as usual that’s where you took it. Did you even notice I’ve lost eighty pounds, no what you see is what needs fixed.”

I walked out and went straight to my desk. I started grabbing my personal things and putting them in my bag. Sadly I’ve been working here for two years and everything fits in my bag. I spend twelve hours a day usually six days a week on the job and this is it. I headed for the elevator and was about to push the button when a shadow was next to me. Great now he wants to yell at me in private.

“I thought your idea was good.” The voice was defiantly male with the light gravely sound. “Not that I think of myself as a vampire but I can defiantly do the hot thing.”

I looked up and the blond with the better hair stood behind me. “Thanks.”

“So you quitting?”

“Not a chance just proving he needs me. Plus when mom finds out he’ll be begging me to come back to shut her up.”

“Can I give you some advice?” I nodded because he was hot and it made me feel like I wasn’t a total dog. He could tell me I was the most repulsive thing he had ever seen and I wouldn’t care, all because he was hot. “Try wearing clothes that fit and I think he will notice.”

He leaned over and pushed the button. The door opened and I stepped on but he stayed there. “Not getting on?”

“No just wanted to tell you I liked your ideas.” He moved my hand so the door would close. I think I’m in love. A guy who looked past the outside and noticed the real me.

I headed to my friend Glitch’s place of work. He teaches several forms of martial arts and from time to time gives personal lessons. If Vince knew I was here he would have a heart attack because this isn’t the safest neighborhood. Glitch also role plays with me and about six other people. One of the few things I allow myself to indulge in.

“That’s not a happy face.” Glitch was stretching on the mats. His tight braids made his sharp facial features look even fiercer. He has more of a dark chocolate skin where his brother has more of a cocoa. 

“He implied I was fat in front of a room of stranger, I felt an inch high. On top of it he wouldn’t even consider my ideas. He just hired a group that would be perfect.”

“Go change and you can try to kick my ass.” He knew I liked to mock fight. Guess I’m more like the family than they knew.

We worked out for a while and it always made me feel better. “One nice thing did happen before I left.” He flexed his hands before running them through his braids. “One of the new guys liked my ideas. He was hot on top of it. You’re the only good looking guy who talks to me.” Which is true even if I didn’t like to admit it.

“You don’t give yourself enough credit.” He punched towards my face and I blocked it followed by a knee to the gut. 

“He had no reason to talk to me or suggest I wear clothes that fit.”

“I agree with him there. You act like your still a size twenty when you’re a nine. I think you should walk in there in a slinky low cut dress and shove it down their throat.” He was strutting around the ring making comments about how fine he looked.

I fell to the mat laughing. “Are you sure you’re not related to my mom, that was so her. You know why I haven’t showed them. I still have a little toning and I want to make it a statement when I do.” 

“So I’m still your date for the Hall of Fame this year. You promised to hook a brother up.”

“Of course I couldn’t find anyone desperate enough to go with me.” He started to chase me around the ring. “Really coming to the girl who’s never been on a date for a hook-up. I don’t think you could go any lower.”

He stopped chasing me. “Stop that right now, you know better than that. I use you for your intellect. You’re the one I come to when I’m down and need a friend. I could never use you like that. Now if we’re talking food that’s a whole new ball game.” The man could put an all you can eat place out of business.

I waited a few days to call mom and tell her I had quit. Naturally she was more concerned about my weight than me quitting. After forty-five minutes of her bitching she decided it was time to turn her foul mood I had put her in on my uncle. I’d feel sorry for him if I wasn’t still mad at him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Changes (WWE- Edge Fanfic)

\--------- I own no rights to any of the World Wrestling Entertainment Superstars---------

 

As I predicted Uncle Vince begged me not to quit. Mom threatened to put his head on the turkey platter for Thanksgiving. He even asked me for my binder so he could look through it. A week later I was meeting with the writers. Vince gave me a promotion and with it I was in charge of the wrestlers involved. Anything they needed I had to take care of it.

I had decided to take the weekend off and hang with my friends. I thought the other secretaries were gonna pass out because I have never taken a day off unless Vince forced me to. There was nothing on my schedule for a few days and I needed some down time between my real job and my second job. I was in the middle of gaming with my friends when my phone rang. I think it stumped the six of us because we just stared at it. No one called me but mom and she is at the spa, or rehabilitation as I call it. Allen answered it and he sounded scared. “Aleon’s residence how may I help you?” Someone spoke and a smile grew on his face. “It’s for you, something about outfits being wrong.” I took the phone but before I could say anything he put his hand over it. “Guy sounds cute.”

I flipped him off. “How may I help you?”

“Can you tell these guys there is no way in hell we are wearing this shit.” Whoever this is wasn’t happy.

“First of all who am I talking to?”

“David.”

“Okay David slow down and tell me what’s wrong?”

 

“Vince decided to have us in Friday’s live event so we have to get a rush on our outfits. They want us to wear girly shit. They have the three of us looking like a bad low budget horror movie.” I could hear two voices arguing with someone. “You need to get down here and fix this.”

“Calm down I’m on my way.” I looked at my friends and knew I was going to hate my promotion. “Duty calls.” I got up and started to walk towards my bedroom to change clothes. Suddenly Glitch was in front of me blocking the door. “I need to change.”

“Nope you’re done hiding.”

“I’m not hiding anything.”

“And a Mindflayer can’t control people by taking over their minds.” Jessi was always on my side, traitor. “So go show that hottie what he’s missing.”

Glitch turned me around and marched me to the door where Allan stood with my coat and purse. “Just so you know this is treason.” I grabbed my stuff and left.

I knew it took twenty minutes to get to work and I was shocked I hadn’t made a hole in my coat as much as I was fidgeting. I could always stop and get something more suitable than sweat pants and a tank top. Most of all because they truly showed off that I have a body. Were they right and I’m being a chicken shit?

I stood outside the wardrobe department and I could hear them yelling. I took a deep breath and turned the knob. The second I saw them I couldn’t help but laugh. David looked like a medieval bard in pastels. Jay’s wasn’t too bad as far as color went. Adam on the other hand looked like a drag queen.

I closed the door behind me and tried to catch my breath. When I turned around I was laughing again. “Get out of those.” It didn’t take long for them to start taking things off. I looked at the ground as I walked past them. I had to fight every urge I had not to look at Adam. I still couldn’t get over him taking time to compliment me. “Show me the mockups.” 

Craig and Marty joined me at one of the tables and I grabbed a sketch book and went to work. I tried to work with my coat on but it kept getting in the way so I took it off. I think Marty choked on his coffee and chose to walk away. They had known me for years and I’m sure the new me was a shock. I drew David (aka Gangrel) wearing a renaissance style shirt and black pants and boots. When I was done Craig took off and started to work on the rest of what was needed.

The other two are more difficult. David is supposed to be older so renaissance fits his character but the other two are his children therefore needing a more modern look. Jay (aka Christian) was okay with a less frilly version of David’s and in white or black. Adam (aka Edge) was a whole different story cuz when I thought of him it tended to end up with us being naked. “Remember you said I could be the hot one.” I jumped when Adam spoke. He placed both arms on the table trapping me between them. “I see you took my advice.”

“Not by choice.” I started to draw him and found it hard to concentrate with his chest pressed against my back. Then it hit me long leather jacket and pants variety of colors and dark sunglasses. Yep that sexy chest needed to be seen.

“I can live with that.”

“Good now to see if they have it, if not I’ll have to find it.” He turned my seat around so I was facing him. Yep I’m a goner, just one lick wouldn’t hurt anything. I mean it’s right there in all its glory. 

He helped me off the chair and turned me in a circle so he could see the full me. “I expect to see you like this more often.” He moved closer. “Now draw yourself a sexy outfit to celebrate our not looking like their idea of vampires. Lord knows the three of us need a drink or two.”

“Sorry have plans and if I don’t get back home I won’t have any food left.” I grabbed my coat and put it on. “I’ll see you Monday.” I held out my hand with the sketch and he took it. 

“Monday.” He was laughing about something I didn’t have a clue about. I’ll never understand guys.

I was still on cloud nine when I got home. They were still gaming and I had lost any interest in gaming. Nothing beat a hot guy high. “Earth to Leon.” Jessi was waving her hand in front of my face.

“I think they broke her.” She kept poking me.

“He flirted and wanted to go get drinks.”

“Now I know she’s broken.” Allan started to check for a fever.

“Did she just say he asked her to go for drinks?” Jessi had caught onto that part and slapped my arm. “All you do is draw pictures of him and you said what?”

“That I already had plans.”

Jessi is my roommate and she is your typical bubbly party girl. Her long blond hair and perfect body keeps her busy where guys are concerned. “Are you nuts!”

“I’ll be spending enough time with him that he will know if he really wants to go for drinks.”

“What if this is your only chance and you blew it.” She flopped on the couch.  
“Then he’s not worth my time.”

After that we called it quits and I finished packing even though I still had a day before we leave. Jessi insisted I pack one nice outfit just in case he asked again. I ended up with one suitcase and a carryon with all of my sketching equipment. I still needed to finish my part of the comic. Plus I had started a new one for fun and it was staring Adam as a vampire. Corny I know but it’s for me so who cares.

I went to the office earlier than normal to make sure everything was in order. I knew the bus ride was going to be at least ten hours and dressed comfy. Baggy yet comfy, what can I say old habits die hard? I took up residence in one of the back seats. I knew most of the people going but this gave me more room to draw. Some people sat together to talk but luckily no one was interested in the back.

I put my headphones on and went to work on the comic. I had already drawn things and needed to color them. When I draw I go to this calming place it’s like nothing else exists but the paper and pencils.

I saw a shadow move across the paper but ignored it. I didn’t have a problem with people watching me draw. That is unless I’m drawing something for personal reasons. I felt something tap my head so I put the pencil down. When I looked up Jeff Hardy was leaning over the seat. He said something but I didn’t hear him. He leaned further over the seat causing his multicolored braids to fall forward and took off my headphones. “Is that Eternal Justice?”

“Yep next two issues are due next week.”

“So if you had quit you really didn’t need this job? Why don’t you show them what you really do so they can see their wrong?”

“Because they really think I’m wasting my time. Nothing I say or do will change how they feel.” I offered him the two comics I was working on and he wasted no time taking it. Gotta love fans.

“I have a few issues at home if I give them to you will you sign them?”

“As long as you let me get signatures of a few of the others involved with the comic.” If I didn’t know better he squealed like a girl. 

He moved to my row making it easier to talk. “Are you working on anything else?”

“A few things but none as mainstream as this. Mostly underground due to content.”

“Does it pay well?”

“Average or at least enough to survive. I’m just glad Vince decided to give me a raise now I can have extra money while we travel.”

“I just hope people go for it.” He looked skeptical.

We got to our destination and the hotel was only a few steps above a roach motel. Lita and I were rooming together and she defiantly wasn’t afraid to show her body. She changed clothes in the large room and her under clothes can barely be considered clothing. Everyone was going to a diner down the street but I needed to finish my work.

“Sure you don’t want to go?”

“No my deadline is next week and I’ve barely started the second one.”

“Okay but you’re going to miss out and I never tell it better than seeing it.”

“My mind wouldn’t be there anyways. Have fun for both of us.” Her smile got bigger and the look in her eye said she had no problem doing so.

I had set up at the table and true to my word I finished the second one before midnight. Lita still wasn’t home and I could barely keep my eyes open. I crawled into bed and it didn’t take the Sandman long to visit. I woke to the sun shining on my face. I sluggishly got out of bed and froze. Jeff was asleep on Lita’s bed and she was nowhere in sight. I quietly grabbed my clothes and freshened up for the day. 

I sat on the side of the tub for quite a while debating on going back out there. Jeff may not be Adam but he had a nice body and the sheet was only covering his hips and one leg. I manned up and walked past him and out the door. I ate then roamed around the few open stores before going back to the motel. I was just opening the door when it flew open and I fell into Jeff. He wrapped his arms around me so I didn’t fall. “Sorry.”

“No I heard it unlocking and figured I would help. I should probably wake the other two.” We exchanged places and that’s when the door across from us opened. Adam stood there watching us and his face was hard to read but I was pretty sure he was upset with something.

“Morning Adam. See you later Jeff.” I closed the door and packed up everything I needed to. Lita apologized several times after talking to Jeff. She didn’t think I would have a problem with him being there. I told her it was fine but next time I would like a heads up.

The Hardy Boyz and Lita were up first and the Brood (David, Christian and Edge) were going to interrupt them. They had even came up with some gimmick called the blood bath. I couldn’t wait to see how that added to their performance. I was in the gorilla pit watching the screen. David and Jay joined me and we discussed how things were going and their being nervous. I was fixing a few things with their outfits when Adam joined us. He didn’t look happy to see me and I had no clue why. I had to fix his outfit but I kept my head down.

“You should have told me you liked Jeff.”

“What are you talking about?”

I looked him in the eyes. “He slept in your room. I was so stupid to think you might be someone I’d like to know.”

“He only stayed cuz Matt and Lita hooked up last night. Jeff and I are only friends.” He removed my hands from his coat and moved next to Jay. I turned back around and faced the monitor. How could he think that? I’ve never been on a date let alone had sex.

“Get ready your up.” One of the stage hands popped his head around the corner. I continued to watch the screen as they left. I didn’t want them to see how much he had actually hurt me.

Their gimmick was a huge hit. I knew my idea was a good one, maybe now they will take me seriously. As soon as they were done I gathered my things and headed to the bus. I was the only one there and took advantage of the quiet. We were going to be stuck in the bus until we hit Texas. The only reprieve is stopping for gas and that really wasn’t much of a stop. I was busy sketching when everyone started to pile onto the bus. 

I put my hood up on my hoodie and tried not to cry. I knew I was being watched but ignored them. After a bit they sat down and pulled my sketch book away. “We need to talk about earlier.” So it was Adam joy more criticism.

“Nothing to talk about.” I held my hand out to get my sketch pad back. Only his hand wrapped around mine. I kept my head down so he didn’t see the tears running down my face. 

“I jumped to conclusions when I had no right.” His thumb was rubbing circles on my hand. I had no clue what to do or say so I did nothing. “Can we start over and you forgive me for being such an ass.” 

“I’m sure there are others that would be happy to do whatever to make you happy.” I tried to pull my hand away but he wouldn’t let me. “Why do you care how I feel?”

He lift my head so he could look me in the eyes. “If I just wanted a piece of ass they would work. I want to get to know you. I want to know your likes, dislikes and anything you’re willing to share.”

“How long is that going to last? Most guys it’s a week maybe two before they get bored and start pushing the sex issue.”

“I’m not going to lie I like what I see but sex isn’t all I see. I liked how you stood up to Vince when a lot of the old timers wouldn’t even dare. Yet you have this soft side that shows how caring you are.”

“I’ve never done the dating thing. You have no idea what you’d be getting into. My confidence isn’t anything to write home about. What you see is what you get.”

He leaned forward and used his free hand to cup my cheek. “I’m willing to give it a go if you are?” He didn’t wait for me to answer. His lips were warm and I needed no encouragement to kiss him. When the kiss started to become more passionate he pulled away. “I’ll take that as a yes.” He got up and joined Jay at the front of the bus.


End file.
